words made to fill the spaces
by falsebeginnings
Summary: a collection of chuck/blair drabbles for every episode
1. your breath sets the edges of me burning

Disclaimer: No. I do not own Gossip Girl. The title of the story and the title of this chapter is by Jason Reeves. His poetry is love.

Authors Note: A review is very much appreciated. It's not necessary but it's nice to read about other peoples thoughts on the story.

summary: a collection of chuck/blair drabbles for every episode.

1.

Pilot

**your breath sets the edges of me burning**

He leans against the wall, his glass of scotch in one hand (he's never without one), and watches her. She looks perfect (of course she does, she's Blair Waldorf) with her long brown hair and her porcelain skin and he wonders to himself how anyone can choose Serena over her (but he's Chuck Bass and he's learned a long time ago that his opinion is only second to Nathaniel's).

He's known about Serena and Nate for awhile (he knows everything) and for a moment, he wonders if he should tell her. If he does, she'll no longer be Nate's and maybe if he tries hard enough she can be his. But he doesn't. Because he can't afford to lose his best friend (he's all he has) not even for Blair Waldorf (she's worth losing Nathaniel, she's worth losing everything, he knows that but he tries not to).


	2. denial never looked so good

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews.

The Wild Brunch

**denial never looked so good**

Serena, Serena, Serena. God, how she hated her (she doesn't really. she hates herself for still loving her, for needing her). She takes another sip of her martini (she's not sure how many she's had, but she knows it's not enough) and rolls her eyes when she sees Chuck sliding on the stool next to her.

"Need some company Waldorf?" he smirks (in a way only he can).

"No. I might get herpes just sitting next to you." she smiles when she sees his expression, one part admiration and one part… desire? Its official, she's consumed too much alcohol, that now she's seeing things.

"Did you know about them?"

"I've known for awhile now."

"Did he tell you?" her voice shakes a little (she wishes it didn't, especially not in front of Chuck)

"No. I had front row seats. If it makes you feel better, it was nothing special."

"It really doesn't."

She doesn't say anything else. She drinks the remainder of her drink (is this her tenth or eleventh one? She can't quite remember) and stares blankly at the wall. They both sit in silence. Chuck, drinking his scotch and Blair, sipping on her martinis. Chuck doesn't know quite to say (comforting sad girls isn't his forte but it's Blair so maybe he'll give it a try).

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Nate and I are fine. We'll work it out, we always do." She flashes him a (fake) smile while she gathers her things.

"Of course."

He can't say he's surprised; she's always been good at denial (they both are).


	3. we define imperfection

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl is not mine. Bla bla bla.**

**AN:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys. I'm not very happy with this chapter because whenever I read it something feels off but I decided to upload it anyway due to the fact that I couldn't think of antthing else.

Poison Ivy

**we define imperfection**

She calls him with her latest plot to destroy her (ex) best friend because no one appreciates a good scheme like Chuck Bass  
(the two brunettes relish the scheming, the plotting, and the manipulating unlike their so called "perfect" blonde counterparts).

He says yes to her offer with no hesitation, a smirk forming on his lips and his brain immediately thinking of ways to find Serena's dirty little secret  
(it shouldn't be so hard, the girl isn't exactly known for her intellect).  
He's right, of course, Serena's secret was founded in less than 5 minutes (record time), and he's in Blair's room in less than 15  
(and _no_, he _definitely_ did _not _bribe his limo driver to get him there faster).

And she laughs a little more when Chuck is around (not that that means anything _whatsoever_), her face is a little brighter and her smile a little less fake but she chalks this up to the thrill of her upcoming revenge, in finally destroying the life of her lying bitch of a best friend.  
Definitely _not_ because she enjoys being around Chuck Bass.

She doesn't quite remember when he stopped being "the boy with the hideous scarf who always follows Nate around"  
and instead being "that boy with the hideous scarf who's always there whenever Nate's not around"  
(she doesn't think about it for too long because she knows that if she does then it might lead to something she's not sure she wants to find out).


End file.
